Motor vehicles with a front mounted engine and transmission often include a frame or structural member for mounting the engine and transmission. The transmission may be supported by a crossmember or structure that extends across the vehicle frame or body between two frame rails or sled runners (usually extending in a longitudinal direction). Various components may be attached to the crossmember or vehicle underbody: A skid plate or protective plate may be attached to the crossmember, vehicle frame, or body structure to protect components susceptible to contacting the ground and breaking. Skid plates are particularly useful for vehicles with a relatively low ride height (the distance between the ground and the vehicle's lower extremities), a common issue for sport cars. Additional structural members may also be required to meet crash worthiness requirements.
Additionally, a hanger or hook may be attached to the crossmember or vehicle frame used to hold or hang an exhaust pipe. As another example, an air scoop used to direct air towards the transmission to cool the transmission may also be attached to the crossmember or vehicle frame.